


Век живи, век учись

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Georgina Kincaid Series - Richelle Mead, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Регалии Северуса Снейпа можно перечислять бесконечно, но так ли он хорош во всем, за что берется?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Век живи, век учись

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву (diary). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> //
> 
> Знание второго канона не обязательно, на события истории это никак не влияет.

— Это что еще?

— Портключ.

— И почему он выглядит, как карточка какого-то клуба? И что за название такое... «Октопус»?

— Оригинально же?

— Твою бы изобретательность да в мирное русло...

***

Джорджина Кинкейд прожила счастливую человеческую жизнь, но старые привычки всегда оставались сильнее. Вековое служение аду позволило не только обзавестись знакомствами среди нечисти, но и лучше понимать человеческие души. После смерти мужа она вернулась в Сиэтл, связалась с бывшим руководителем и выкупила небольшой клуб, так сказать, «по интересам». Джером, удивленный предложенному партнерству, лишь ухмыльнулся, но пообещал помочь с квалифицированным персоналом. Сотрудничество с демоном скоро принесло первые плоды, и сегодня Джорджина с довольной улыбкой наблюдала за торжеством похоти. В полутемном помещении клуба, расцвеченном красно-фиолетовыми огнями, играла негромкая ритмичная музыка, настраивающая на нужный лад. Диваны с мягкой обивкой и стулья пока пустовали, но хозяйка клуба знала, что это ненадолго: суккубы* в корсетах и кружевных панталонах, кэтсьютах с кожаными ошейниками на тонких шейках и латексных мини-платьях, похожих на блестящие широкие пояса, уже скользили среди гостей. Их томные взгляды заставляли каждого в зале чувствовать себя единственным. Заметив несколько пар, уединившихся на одном из диванов, Джорджина удовлетворенно кивнула. Спустя какое-то время в зале послышался странный хлопок.

— Что за чертовщина... — пробормотала она, оторвавшись от бумаг, подслеповато вглядывалась в худощавого мужчину, зависшего в десятке сантиметров над кроватью посреди зала.

Двухспальное ложе в виде гигантского круга, застеленное белым сатином, обычно не пользовалось спросом у посетителей. Огороженное канатами на манер боксерского ринга, оно было слишком открытой площадкой для удовлетворения желаний. За все время существования лишь несколько мужчин решились заняться сексом под ярким светом прожектора, выделявшим ринг.

— Какой смелый, — хмыкнула хозяйка.

— Твои девочки должны хорошо позаботиться о нем, — услышала она знакомый голос.

— Бастьен. Ну, здравствуй, старый друг, — улыбнулась Джорджина, шутливо поклонившись. — Что за маскарад?

Перевоплотившийся в высокого светловолосого аристократа инкуб небрежно повел плечами, возвращая свое истинное обличье, впрочем, оставляя себе тросточку.

— Нашел тебе клиента. Начинающий экзорцист. Он стал доставлять слишком много проблем. Просто убить его — скучно. Сделаешь это красиво?

— Ты обратился по адресу, — Джорджина подняла со стола рацию: — Кейт, марш на ринг.

— У тебя остался виски, Джорджи?

— Прошу в кабинет.

***

Облаченная в черное кружевное белье и шелковые чулки Кейт перелезла через канаты к испуганно озирающемуся Снейпу. Его тонкие губы беззвучно шевелились, а пальцы судорожно комкали мантию в поисках палочки.

— Какой смешной, — хихикнула одна из девушек, проходя мимо, — дрожит, как испуганный кролик.

— Главное, чтобы сил в нем было столько же, сколько в кролике... — заметила Кейт, закусывая губу. — Что скажешь, милый? Готов рассказать мне о своих желаниях?

Покачивая округлыми бедрами, суккубка подошла к Снейпу, распуская волосы. Легонько толкнув его в грудь, она устроилась сверху, сжимая коленями узкие бедра. 

— Кто вы? Слезьте с меня!

— Я стану для тебя, кем захочешь, — Кейт одним движением расстегнула бюстгальтер, отбрасывая его в сторону. 

— Малфой, куда ты меня притащил? — прошипел Снейп, безуспешно стараясь не смотреть на обнаженную грудь с темными ареалами сосков.

— Это твой друг? Он к нам присоединится? — спросила она, перебрасывая тяжелые волосы за спину. 

— Люциус! Ради бога, ну что за глупая шутка? — крикнул Снейп.

Не слушая протестов извивающейся жертвы, суккубка проворно расстегнула пуговицы его рубашки, ловко подцепила ноготком пряжку ремня, стягивая брюки и белье. Едва заметно касаясь сосками обнаженной кожи Снейпа, она нежно прикусила мочку его уха, прежде чем впиться в губы жадным поцелуем. Стоило ее языку скользнуть внутрь, он сдавленно охнул, заметно расслабляясь. Слюна суккубки парализовывала.

— Ну вот, — шепнула Кейт, обдавая Снейпа теплым дыханием с яблочными нотками. — Так-то лучше. 

Заняв место между ног, она взяла в руки эрегированный член и отвела кожу, обнажая головку, прежде чем коснуться ее языком. Почувствовав во рту вкус чистейшей энергии, Кейт застонала от удовольствия, невольно прогибаясь в пояснице. Слюна заставляла все больше возбуждаться, и вскоре, сдавленно застонав, Снейп сдался, закрывая глаза. Для него не осталось ничего кроме мягких губ все быстрее скользящих вверх-вниз. Выпивая вместе с солоноватыми каплями жизненную силу, Кейт все ускорялась, добиваясь окончательной потери сознания, но не убивая. Не прежде, чем он кончит. 

— Ты можешь быть свободна, — услышал Снейп вдруг чей-то жесткий приказ откуда-то сбоку. 

Фыркнув, суккубка грациозно поднялась и удалилась, гордо задрав подборок, и, повернув голову, Снейп смутно увидел темноволосую девушку, сидящую на стуле. Сквозь тонкую сетку розового лифчика топорщились возбужденные соски, трусики небрежно валялись рядом, а широко разведенные бедра открывали вид на пальцы, гладящие клитор. Она снова и снова проводила по пульсирующему бугорку. Снейп не мог отвести взгляд. Его сознание все больше прояснялось, но стоило незнакомке подойти ближе, как он дернулся, стараясь отстраниться.

— Ну же, я не кусаюсь. Ты еще мне спасибо скажешь.

Сев сверху, она, помогая себе пальчиками, ввела в себя член, и, замерев на мгновение, начала двигать бедрами: медленно вверх, почти выпуская из себя, и резко вниз, упиваясь этим скольжением. Она опиралась на грудь Снейпа, тяжело дыша. Его руки сжимали бедра девушки. Не отрываясь, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. С каждым ее движением Снейп все больше приходил в себя, сбрасывая остатки дурмана.

— Как тебя зовут? 

Но в ответ лишь загадочная улыбка.

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Снейп перевернулся, оказываясь сверху, впиваясь в губы требовательным поцелуем. Желание все больше усиливалось, и девушка быстрее задвигала бедрами, стараясь почувствовать его внутри все полнее.

— Глубже, Северус. Глубже! — простонала она, закидывая ногу ему на плечо.

А затем зажмурилась и коротко вскрикнула, впиваясь ногтями в спину. Спустя пару тягучих секунд лицо Снейпа исказилось, он глубоким толчком вошел до конца и сладко застонал, совершая волнообразные движения, не упуская последние капли удовольствия. 

***

— Теперь ты скажешь мне свое имя?

— Зачем? — лениво откликнулась девушка, выпуская в ночное небо клуб сизого дыма. — Сам сейчас все увидишь.

Минуту спустя ее волосы посветлели, а черты лица приобрели до боли знакомый облик.

— Почему ты делаешь это, Грейнджер?

— Спасаю невинные души?

— Этот способ...

— Владелица клуба — моя тетя. Джорджина прикрывает меня, позволяя спасать таких вот нерадивых экзорцистов, как ты. А я просто секс люблю, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Я почти умер.

— Я лишь вернула то, что и так по праву твое.

— Это был он? — спросил Снейп, указывая на семейную реликвию Малфоев в руках Гермионы. Сегодня она спасла не только его.

— Нет, инкуб.

— Век живи...

— Хоть в чем-то я лучше вас, да, профессор? — улыбнулась Гермиона, притягивая его за ворот рубашки набалдашником трости в виде оскалившейся змеи. 

Быстро наклонившись, Снейп поцеловал Гермиону.

— Определенно не только в этом.

***

**Author's Note:**

> *Суккýб, Суккýбус (от лат. succuba – любовница) — в средневековых легендах — демон похоти и разврата, посещающий ночью молодых мужчин и вызывающий у них сладострастные сны. Часто описывается как молодая привлекательная женщина, однако, имеющая когтистые ступни и, иногда, перепончатые крылья (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Суккуб)


End file.
